Perfect Birthday
by AnimeOokami
Summary: It's Hikaru's birthday. It started boring, but ended as the perfect birthday for her. How? Read xD


It was a beautiful day...for being a day in the winter-season. The sun was shining. No clouds in the sky and-

"KYOUYA BUDDY! BU-BU-BU-BULL!" was heard.

Kyouya, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, growled.

"What is it now, Benkei?" Kyouya asked, annoyed.

Benkei ran up to him. After him came Nile, who was just walking.

'_Why does he always have to shout "bu-bull" -_-_' Nile thought about Benkei.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT, KYOUYA!" Benkei shouted.

"Believe what?" Kyouyas asked. "…And stop shouting ò_Ó" Kyouya demanded.

"It's Hikaru's birthday today! That's what!" Benkei said happily.

"Mhm" Kyouya said.

Silence for a few seconds…

"So…?" Nile asked.

"So what?" Kyouya asked.

"N-nothing! O_ O W-well…since you like her, we thought you would care about her birthday" Benkei said.

Kyouya twitched and looked at Benkei with an irritated look on his face. Nile could see Kyouya was blushing…, but Benkei couldn't.

"I don't like her" Kyouya said.

"Isn't she your friend, Kyouya?" Nile asked.

"Yeah, she is" Kyouya answered.

"But how can she be your friend if you don't like her?" Nile asked.

"I do like her" Kyouya said.

"So you admit! OwO" Benkei said.

"I don't have anything to admit Ò_ó" Kyouya said.

"Admit it, Kyouya. You like her" Nile said.

"Listen up and listen carefully. I like her only as my friend -_-" Kyouya said.

Nile raised an eyebrow. He knew Kyouya was lying.

"If you say so. Then I guess you don't care about what that white haired guy from Gan Gan Galaxy-"

"Tsubasa!" Benkei said.

"Whatever" Nile said before he continued. "What _Tsubasa_ bought".

Kyouya clenched his fists when he heard Tsubasa's name. He didn't want to show any emotions. He thought about what to say without showing his anger.

"What did he buy then?" Kyouya asked with a normal tone.

'_You may be good at keeping feelings for yourself, but you can't fool me, Kyouya_' Nile thought.

"I thought you didn't care" Nile said.

"I don't" Kyouya said.

"Then why do you want to know what he bought?" Nile asked.

Kyouya didn't answer the question. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He turned around and started walking away from them.

"And where are you going?" Nile asked.

Kyouya stopped and glanced back at Nile.

"…Training" Kyouya answered before he continued to walk.

Nile rolled his eyes.

"Hikaru's birthday is today and he thinks about training! Dx" Benkei said.

"No, Benkei, he-…" Nile started, but stopped. He was too tired to explain that Kyouya was lying. "…Yes…Yes, he does" Nile said.

"Man, it's a bad day today x_x … o_O …_Bad Day_… OwO" Benkei said.

Nile was a little worried.

'_Oh no. He's got an idea _'_ Nile thought.

"You wanna hear me sing 'Bad Day', Nile! OwO" Benkei asked.

"No! O_O" Nile answered.

"Okay! Here it goes! _YoU had a baD day, YOu're taking One down_

_You siNg a sAd song juST to TURN IT AROUND_

_You SAy you DOn't know, yOu tell me DOn't lie_

_You w-w-WORK at a SMILE and you go for a RIDE_

_You had a BAD day, the camera DOn't lie_

_You're coming back DOWN and YOU really don't MIND_

_You had a BAD DAY_~" Benkei sang.

Benkei had a huge smile on his face.

"What did you think, Nile! OwO" Benkei asked.

He saw his friend in the snow, unconscious. Benkei sang so false that Nile had fainted.

"Whoops… o_o" Benkei said.

-At the WBBA HQ-

Hikaru walked towards Ryusei's office.

'_What does he wants now?_' she thought.

She walked in to the room, which was pitch-black. She pushed the lightning-button and light flowed into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIKARU!" everyone shouted.

Hikaru jumped a little, but calmed down when she saw Madoka, Gingka and everyone else. Even Team Wang Wu Zong, Ryutaro, Tobio, Tetsuya and Sora were there. Mei-Mei walked up to her.

"This is a gift from me, Da Xiang Wang and Chi-Yun ^_^" Mei-Mei said.

"Hey, what about me? O_o" Chou Xing asked.

"You didn't help us find the gift ò_ó" Mei-Mei said and kicked Chou Xing's left leg.

"Ouch! Dx" Chou Xing said.

-Somewhere in the city-

Kyouya was walking down the sidewalk.

'_Hikaru's birthday….Should I buy something to her? Hm….Maybe I should…But what does a girl like? Eh…clothes? Nah…I don't know what kind of clothes she wants or the sizes of her clothes. What else? …Make-up? No! I refuse to go in to a make-up store. Then what?_' Kyouya thought.

He looked up to the left and saw something in the display window.

'_Hm…._' He thought.

-30 minutes later / At the HQ / In the dining room-

Everyone where eating dinner, smiling and laughing…especially when Gingka and Masamune threw pies at Chou Xing for hitting on Madoka. Then Sora also threw a pie at Chou Xing just because Gingka did it. Hikaru smiled as Mei-Mei told her, Da Xiang Wang and Chi-Yun a joke. Soon, Hikaru's smile disappeared and looked around. She couldn't see the person who she was hoping to be there. She sighed.

'_I guess he doesn't care about me at all…_' she thought.

Hikaru "woke up" when she heard Da Xiang Wang's laugh. Mei-Mei looked at Chi-Yun who didn't even smile.

"Why aren't you laughing, Chi-Yun?" Mei-Mei asked him.

"Because I don't think it was funny" Chi-Yun simply answered.

Mei-Mei snorted.

"Then _you_ can do better, I assume" she said.

"I can" Chi-Yun said.

Tetsuya showed up behind Chi-Yun and put a crab on Chi-Yun's head. The crab crawled down to Chi-Yun's shoulder before it pinched Chi-Yun's left ear. At first, Chi-Yun didn't bother, but then he saw it was a crab.

"C-crab! O_O" Chi-Yun said and jumped up.

Gingka and Masamune started laughing.

"Nice earring you've got there, Chi-Yun ^^," Gingka said.

"Hehe! Yeah. It fits you really good xD" Masamune said.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. She stood up. Madoka, who was sitting on Hikaru's left side, looked up at her.

"Where are you-"

"To the bathroom" Hikaru said quickly.

"Oh… o_o …Okay then ^_^" Madoka said.

Hikaru walked out of the dining room and towards the bathroom. She went in and locked the door. She didn't have to '_go_', she just wanted to be alone for a little while. She didn't like parties. Sure, it was a party for her, but still…

After a few seconds, she unlocked the door and walked out. She bumped into someone. She fell backwards and ended up sitting on the floor.

'_Oh great. First a party and now this happens -_-_' Hikaru thought before she looked up at the person she'd bumped in to.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment when she saw it was Kyouya Tategami.

"K-Kyouya?" Hikaru said.

Kyouya looked down at her.

"Hikaru?" he said.

'_Well done, Kyouya. What are you gonna do next? Slip on a banana shell?_' Kyouya thought for himself.

He offered Hikaru his hand and looked away, embarrassed. Hikaru stared at Kyouya for a while before she shyly took his hand. Kyouya helped her up and let go of her hand.

"Thanks…" Hikaru said.

Kyouya nodded as 'You're welcome'

"Ehm…What are you doing here? I mean…Team Wild Fang is supposed to be at the Kasai-stadium right now…" Hikaru said. (Me: Kasai-stadium is just something I came up with)

"Nile, Benkei and Demure can take care of that" Kyouya said.

"B-but…if you're not there…the whole team will be disqualified" Hikaru said.

Kyouya was quiet for a while.

"….Our battle starts in 45 minutes. I'll make it" Kyouya said.

"By the way…what made you come here?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya felt something he usually never felt. He felt nervous.

'_Why am I here? Why? …Come on! I have to come up with something!_' Kyouya thought.

"I…I forgot something here. Now I've got it" he said.

"Oh…" Hikaru said.

She noticed that Kyouya had his other hand was behind his back.

"And…it's behind your back?" Hikaru asked.

"Ehm… o_o Yeah _" Kyouya answered.

"…May I see?" Hikaru asked.

"No! I mean…I don't think it's a good idea" Kyouya said.

Hikaru tried to walk around Kyouya and take it from him, but Kyouya followed, keeping the thing behind his back. Hikaru was a little irritated.

'_Why won't he let me see it?_' she thought.

She moved close to Kyouya and wrapped her arms around him, trying to reach whatever he was hiding. But Kyouya kept her away from it.

"Come on, Kyouya. Let me see" Hikaru said.

"No way!" Kyouya said.

Hikaru leaned against Kyouya. A few seconds later, Kyouya couldn't keep the balance and he fell backwards. He quickly moved the thing over his head before he landed on the floor with Hikaru laying on top of him. Their eyes met and stared into each other's eyes. Both of them blushed slightly and laid there for a moment before Hikaru quickly got of Kyouya and sat down in front of him.

"S-sorry!" she said.

"I-it's okay" Kyouya said as he sat up, laying the thing he was holding on his lap.

It was a light-blue parcel with a dark-purple ribbon. Kyouya held the parcel in front of Hikaru.

"For you…" Kyouya said and looked away.

Hikaru didn't know what to say. She took the parcel from Kyouya. She looked down at it before she looked up at Kyouya.

"…Can I open it now?" she asked him.

"It's yours…You can do whatever you want" Kyouya said.

Hikaru looked down at the parcel again and started to open it. When the parcel was opened, Hikaru took out what was in it. It was a cute stuffed cat. It had long fur and was black and white. It also had dark-green eyes.

Hikaru looked at Kyouya and smiled at him.

"Kyouya…It's so cute. How did you know I like stuffed animals?" she asked.

"Eh…Lucky guess. Check out the necklace" he said.

Hikaru looked at the cat and saw the necklace it was wearing. She took the necklace of the stuffed cat. It was a necklace formed as a dark-blue drop of water with silver around it and a silver chain. It was so beautiful.

"It's real" Kyouya said.

Hikaru looked at Kyouya with a confused look on her face.

"…_real_?" she repeated.

"Real silver" Kyouya said.

Hikaru was stunned.

"B-but…how did you…?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya smirked.

"I've got some contacts" he said.

"Thank you!" Hikaru said happily, jumped on Kyouya and kissed him before she hugged him. "No one has given me a gift like this before"

Kyouya was too frozen to do anything. After a few seconds, Hikaru let go, but was remained on his lap. They stared at each other for a while before they leaned in closer and shared a kiss. It was great until…

"KYOUYA AND HIKARU SITTING IN A TREE AND THEY'RE K-I-S-S-I-N-G ^_^" two familiar voices sang.

Kyouya and Hikaru broke the kiss as fast as they heard…Gingka and Masamune's false song. They stood up. Hikaru thanked God it was "only" Gingka, Masamune, Madoka, Tsubasa and Mei-Mei.

"Kyyyaaa! Kitty-cat! ^w^" Mei-Mei shouted happily when she saw the stuffed cat Hikaru was holding.

"You bought her a stuffed cat, Kyouya? Owo I've always known you've got a kind heart ^^," Gingka said.

"Shut up, Gingka" Kyouya growled.

"It's time for the dessert!" was heard from the dining room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gingka said and ran back into the dining room.

"Don't start without me!" Masamune yelled and ran after Gingka.

Madoka, Tsubasa and Mei-Mei sighed.

"You think they'll ever grow up?" Madoka asked Tsubasa.

"Well, I can't say yes because I'm not a liar" Tsubasa said as an answer.

"They're not gonna get some cake ò_ó Not Chou Xing either!" Mei-Mei said.

Madoka, Tsubasa and Mei-Mei went in to the dining room. Kyouya sighed and glanced at Hikaru who was trying to get the necklace on.

"…You need any help with that?" Kyouya asked.

Hikaru nodded. Kyouya walked up behind Hikaru and helped her with the necklace and kissed Hikaru's cheek when he was done.

"Gotta go the match" he said.

Hikaru turned to him and nodded. Kyouya smiled slightly.

"Hey…If you're not busy, maybe we can hang out after the battle" Kyouya said.

Hikaru had a little grin on her face.

"You're asking me out?" she asked.

"Maybe. So what do you say?" he asked.

"Maybe" Hikaru answered.

"I can't hear a 'no' " Kyouya said.

"I never said 'yes' " Hikaru said.

Kyouya chuckled.

"So you like playing games huh?" Kyouya asked her and came closer to her.

"Some games, yeah" Hikaru answered.

"Here's a game. Guess what it says on your necklace" Kyouya said.

"Eh….power?"

Kyouya shook his head.

"Lion?"

"Not even close"

Hikaru sighed.

"Okay, I give up" she said.

"Look" Kyouya said.

Hikaru took the necklace with her right hand and looked what it stood in the back of the necklace. On the silver, something was engraved. It said… _'Love ya, baby girl /Kyouya_'. Hikaru blushed and looked up at Kyouya, who was walking away from her on his way to the Kasai-stadium. Hikaru watched him go, taking one after another.

"K-Kyouya…!" she said.

Kyouya stopped.

"What?" he asked, without turning around.

"Would you mind if I'll…come and watch you battle?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya looked back at her with a smile he almost never shows.

"Not at all, baby girl" he answered. "But shouldn't you be here. You know, at _your_ birthday party?"

"Nah. I don't like parties and besides…Watching you battle is 5 times better than staying here" Hikaru answered.

"I know what you mean. I don't like parties either. Too many people and too much sound for my taste". he said.

"Agreed" Hikaru said. She looked at the watch. '_Only 15 minutes left'_ she thought. "Wait a second" she said and went in to the dining room.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

Hikaru came out again with a white box. She walked over to him and gave him the box.

"I thought you'd like to eat some cake after you've won the first battle. It's chocolate" she said.

"How did you know I like chocolate?" Kyouya asked her.

"Lucky guess" she said and winked at him.

Kyouya chuckled before he took her hand and started walking towards the stadium again.

"….Thanks, Kyouya" Hikaru said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For given me the perfect birthday gift and making this day the best birthday I've ever had" Hikaru answered and kissed Kyouya's cheek.

Kyouya smiled.

"…You're welcome, baby girl".


End file.
